Perderte
by angelovenejiten
Summary: -El es shirou,mi prometido.Ella jamás volvio a ser la antes.-¡Estoy harto!¡Dejenme en paz!.Sin duda alguna el hyuuga estaba enfrente,de lo que sería,el peor momento de su Vida.-¡Te amo y nada más me importa en este mundo!-Ya era tarde...
1. El principio del dolor

_**Ohayö!Minna! ¡Gomen,Beauty Little star! Sé que te había prometido un shikatema,pero es que de este fic ya tengo algunos capitulo escritos,no te procupes,estoy comenzando a hacer el fic Shikatema:D!Aunque recien voy por la mitad del cap D: **_

_**...  
**_

_**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Kishimoto-senpai ,y el fic a mi!Paralelamente con esto va a haber un personaje de mi propia creacion,que por el momento no revelaré!  
**_

_**Sin mas he aqui el primer cap:**_

* * *

Tenten recordaba melancólicamente ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era un día, como cualquier otro. Sin embargo para Tenten Ese día era especial .Era el día en que finalmente se le declararía a Neji. Su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su confidente, El dueño de su corazón._

…

_Debía encontrarlo, lo había buscado todo el día y a pesar de todavía no lo hallaba no perdía las esperanzas .Se hacía de Anoche, Se le estaba acabando el tiempo .Quizás si lo buscaba en el campo de entrenamiento…_

_ Si. Lo había encontrado. Entrenando, como siempre, con el cuerpo todo sudoroso y el torso desnudo, se sonrojo inmediatamente._

_-Neji?_

_-¿Qué haces por aquí Tenten?_

_-Na-nada-Los nerviosismos la estaban apoderando, así que sin más decidió ir de frente._

_-¿Me buscabas?- _

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo?Emm…etto...¡Hai! –Parecía idiota pero no podía controlar sus impulsos_

_-¿y Para qué?_

_-¿eh? ¿Qué?-La castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamiento,cada vez que sus mirabas se encontraban perdia la nocion de lo que pasaba a su alrededor_

_-¿Para qué me buscabas?-Bien, eso ya lo estaba irritando,el solo queria entrenar_

_-Bueno…etto .yo…-Estaba sonrojada, jodidamente sonrojada,-yo...te…te…a_

_-¿que tú que?-Diablos le estaba sacando de las casillas_

_-Yo ¡Te amo!-Ella mantenido la mirada con neji pero, no pudo evitar bajarlas ,el sencillamente no decía nada._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Neji…yo_

_-Tenten _

_-¿sí?_

_-Yo no puedo corresponderte-Dijo mirándola seriamente_

_Salio corriendo de alli ,no podia llorar enfrente de el ,no lo podia hacer..._

_**End Flash back**_

_Ese día había sido de los peores en su vida. Sin embargo seguía teniendo una amistad no tan cercana como antes pero la seguía conservando._

_Se puso a pensar…Había pasado 5 años de esa declaración._

_Ya no era niña, era una mujer, una que acababa de cumplir 18 años._

_Estaba caminando por konoha, eso siempre la relajaba .La hacía pensar, reflexionar, estar en soledad, Y se encontró con la escena con la que se topaba todos los días._

_Sakura Haruno & Neji Hyuuga …"__**LA PAREJA PERFECTA"**_

_Esto le pasaba a menudo, pero nunca llego a acostumbrarse._

_Se hartaba de escuchar los chismes de las viejas, de su supuesta "relación "aunque era solo una amistad._

_Quería que no le afectara, pero, todavía seguía amando al ojiperla. Entonces su corazón se oprimió._

_No quería llorar, No quería llorar…¡Joder!¡No Lo queria hacer!_

_Pero no pudo…otra vez sus emociones la controlaron. Fue entonces que decido ir a su podia Llorar,al menos hasta que su corazon se acallara,por lo menos unas horas..._

_Juraba que si encontraba un arma mataría Sakura, la destrozaría,La cortaria en pedazos …pero no podía…porque si Neji la amaba…_

_El sufriría…y ella solo quería la felicidad de su amado._

_Ella ya no era una niña…tenía que darse cuenta de la realidad._

_No tenía oportunidad, Neji era todo para ella, pero a pesar de su rechazo, No quería ceder._

_El saber que el amor de tu vida se te va de las manos por la culpa de una amiga._

_Duele…duele mucho…_

_ sentía patética, estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer._

_**Flash back:**_

_Y a ti tenten?¿Quien te gusta?-Ino ,si que era chismosa,¡Maldita metiche!_

_-Bueno...yo ...-*Bajo la mirada*-Yo ...estoy enamorada de...-Todas ,absolutamente todas miraban Tenten-*Suspiro*-Amo...a ...-y todas hiceron coro ¿Aaaaaaa?-A alguien que me rechazo ._

_Que lastima,de verdad yo no..._

_-Esta bien ,Ino fue mi intencion.*Suspiro*Pero no se que hacer …_

_Bueno...__"Si verdaderamente amas a alguien, debes dejarlo libre, porque tú quieres que sea feliz, aunque sea a tu propia costa, Porque nunca podrías obligar a alguien que te ame…_

_**Fin de flash back**_

_Esa frase la habia marcado ..._

_Debía dejar libre a Neji, aunque le doliera, debía hacerlo._

_Fue entonces que su corazón se rompió en varios pedazos, cómo aquel día…_

_Debía renunciar, para siempre…_

* * *

**_Ok ,bueno fue un cap un poco corto ,creo :$. Si les interesa(el fic)haganlo saber a traves de un review ,eso siempre hace feliz a una persona :D_**

**_Bien he aqui unos adelantos de el prox cap:  
_**

_-¿Tenten ha estado muy rara últimamente n crees Lee?_

_...  
_

_, ¡Diablos no lo podían dejar solo!_

_...  
_

_-Shh!Bájale azúcar a tu chocolate…Piénsalo…te pasaba…-Mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de curry a la boca y masticaba -Lo mismo con Tenten._

_...  
_

_Bye . y hasta la prox semana .  
_


	2. Buscando la razón de tu ausencia

**_Bien"supuestamente" iba a actualizar la prox semana ,pero estaba aburrida y como este cap ya lo tenia escricto dije¿Por qué no?_**

**_Bueno Beauty Little Star ya casi termino el primer cap shikatema :D  
_**

**_...  
_**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto masashi -Senpai! ~  
_**

**_sin más a leer:_**

* * *

Bien, se había hartado, hartado de que el mundo haga suposiciones que no son.

¡Por qué la gente pensaba que con cada chica que hablaba tenía una relación!

¡Carajo!, ¡él no era un mujeriego!

Bien se había le daba lo mismo siempre había sido así, desde que se hizo amiga de Tenten.

Aun recordaba esos días, tan tranquilos y pasivos.

Bien, debía visitar a sus amigos un día de estos.

Decidió pasear por la aldea, al menos unas horas. Sin Haruno, por supuesto, porque si no…

Iba a ser un tumulto de gente arriba suyo, y juraba que si eso pasaba de NUEVO los mataría.

Malditos chismosos que se metían en sus relaciones íntimas.

Pero no podía negar que salir con ella, era agradable, era una gran amiga, le hacía reir, era dulce, tan dulce…

Ellos se habían vuelto bueno amigos después de la Guerra Shinobi de las 5 aldeas.

Sin duda, la ayuda de Sakura le había salvado la vida.

Ahora estaba en una misión, por al menos por un tiempo. Se ahorraría un montón de problemas.

Y se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban observando, hablando solo. Parecía un loco.

Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, ¡Diablos no lo podían dejar solo!

Se había topado con un restaurant.

Tal vez comer un poco de comida, lo calmaría, o al menos eso pensaba. Y se encontró con Lee, su viejo "compañero". Comiendo lo de siempre, Curry.

-Hola Lee-Bien podía darse cuenta que estaba allí comiendo hace rato ¡Habia 30 platos vacíos al lado, y él seguía comiendo! ¡Mierda! ¡Ya se parecía a Naruto, Un barril sin fondo!

-Hola Neji-lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, tan grande, que retorció sus labios. Optó por sentarse al lado de su amigo, tal vez una conversación con él no le afectaría, bueno, no tanto...

-¿Y cómo has estado Neji? ¿Haciendo misiones?¿O con Haruno?-Miro pervertidamente

A Neji, por su parte Lee ya había olvidado a Haruno, hace tiempo, Mucho tiempo…

-¿Tú también con eso? ¡Joder! ¡Yo no tengo nada con Haruno! ¡Solo somos amigos!-

Bien, había gritado muy fuerte, lo estaban mirando…de nuevo…Diablos.

-Bueno…bueno cálmate…no he dicho nada grave-dijo Lee haciendo ademan con su mano.

-Pero es que…bueno... ¡Todo el mundo dice eso! ¡Uno se harta! ¡¿Qué no entienden?

-Shh!Bájale azúcar a tu chocolate…Piénsalo…te pasaba…-Mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de curry a la boca y masticaba -Lo mismo que Tenten.

-¡A mi no me gusta los dulces! Pero , Bueno si, Tienes razón…pero ¡Ashh! Me vuelven loco…

-Bueno tú sabes que eso pasa con el tiempo.

-Hablando de Tenten…-¿Tenten ha estado muy rara últimamente no crees Lee?Ya no la vemos con frecuencia...

-Es cierto…hace mucho que no la vemos –Lee sabia por qué no los frecuentaba y la razón era tan simple como sencilla. Y era Neji.

-¿Estará bien?

-N-no…*Suspiro*No lo creo…

-¿Qué le paso?-

-N-nada.

-!Lee!-odiaban que no le dijeran lo que quería, bien, era un caprichoso.

-¿qué?-No se lo iba a decir, lo había jurado.

-dímelo!-no había opción lo había levantado, retirado de su silla y lo tenía contra la pared ,sujetando su cuello, Mirándolo con furia…No sabía …cuando se trataba de Tenten…siempre,pero,siempre …reaccionaba de otra manera.

-No te lo puedo decir !Lo jure!-Exclamo un asustado Lee

-Por que no ?¿Es algo malo?

-No,no ,no te lo puedo contar lo siento.

-...

-...

-Disculpe señor-Dijo el dueño del restaurant-se podrían retirar del restaurant usted y su amigo,aquí no permitimos griteríos ni peleas,pero sin antes pagar,Por favor.

Bien.

Perfecto

¡Mierda!

Tenia vergüenza,Joder,mucha vergü mejor retirarse de allí y buscar a Tenten

Ella le daría una respuesta…Se la daría…si o si

Debia buscarla ,y la encontraria ,juraba que la encontraria...

* * *

_**Bueno emm...el ¡Joder ! es algo que siempre digo ,a pesar de no ser española XD cosas sin sentido**_

_**y Hablando de Neji -sama~ Para dejar en claro ,para el Sakura es una persona importante tan que...  
**_

_**puede que "sienta" otra cosa?  
**_

_** Y tenten?  
**_

_** y un Triángulo amoroso?Cuadrado?  
**_

_**Lo sabremos en muchos capitulos siguientes XD  
**_

_** He aqui unos adelantos!  
**_

-¿Estas bien te paso algo? ¿Estas enferma?¿Te lastimaron?¡Contesta!-Odiaba cuando lo ponian nervioso

.-El es shirou ,mi prometido …

-Ella no va estar mas a mi lado¿No es cierto lee?-Si,el orgulloso Neji hyuuga,iba a llorar...Por un amor perdido ...

- Por mas que trates de echarle la culpa a otros,sabes que fue tu culpa-Penso Lee-La perdiste...para siempre...-

**Chaiito ! kissies !**


End file.
